


You don't need a mistletoe, you know?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und Balthazar verbringt Weihnachten gemeinsam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need a mistletoe, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You don't need a mistletoe, you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516675) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Hoffe es gefällt jemandem und wünsche euch wundervolle Weihnachten :)

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, meinte Balthazar. Er lächelte dich an, und plötzlich wurde sein Lächeln schelmisch, bevor er dich küsste. Als du etwas sagen wolltest, lachte er lediglich und deutete an die Decke, wo ein kleiner Mistelzweig erschien, sobald du aufsahst. Du verdrehtest die Augen.  
„Echt jetzt?“, wolltest du wissen.  
Er nickte nur und gab dir einen weiteren kurzen Kuss. „Sicher. Möchtest du jetzt etwas mit mir trinken? Wir könnten auch einen Film gucken.“  
Jetzt warst du die Person, die zu lächeln begann. „Sehr gerne. Was hältst du von Titanic?“ Er stöhnte und du begannst zu lachen. Du hattest den Film gekauft, sobald Sam und Dean dir von Balthazars Abneigung ihm gegenüber berichtet hatten. Du selbst mochtest den Film auch nicht besonders, aber du hasstest ihn auch nicht so sehr, also hattest du kein Problem damit, ihn immer und immer wieder zu sehen. Nicht zuletzt weil du Balthazar so recht gut auf die Nerven gehen konntest, was auch funktionierte … was sogar unglaublich gut funktionierte. Er war so freundlich, den Film jedes mal mit dir gemeinsam zu gucken, wenn du ihn darum batest, und er hasste ihn von mal zu mal ein wenig mehr.  
Du seufztest. „Okay, dann lass uns nach was anderem gucken.“ Du drehtest dich weg und gingst zu deiner DVD-Sammlung, wobei er dir mit kaum vorhandenem Abstand folgte. „Und ich wünsche dir im übrigen auch fröhliche Weihnachten“, sagtest du und drehtest dich um, bevor du ihn nun deinerseits selbst küsstest. „Und du brauchst keinen Mistelzweig um mich zu küssen, weißt du?“


End file.
